Ghost Rider Rei
by EPM
Summary: An A/U fic with Rei forced into her other destiny as the Spirit of Vengence. Anguish filled Please R
1. A Curse passed on

Ghost Rider Rei  
  
I am the Spirit of Vengeance, when innocent blood is spilled I extract justice from the attackers with my Penance Stare. I am ancient, created by the Gods of Good and Evil themselves. My spirit has lived on through many over years down my bloodline. I am the Ghost Rider.  
  
Now that line has reached across the seas to Japan and to a young girl, called Hino Rei.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go alone Rei-chan?" Usagi asked nervously. The Inner Scouts had been studying at Makoto's for the evening and Rei and Usagi walked home together after leaving the others to go their separate ways. Now the two young girls were halfway between the temple and Usagi's house.  
  
Rei smiled politely at her best friend and nodded.  
"Hai Usagi-chan, I can take care of myself ya know!" she reminded her princess, bopping her lightly on the nose with her index finger lightly. Usagi smiled back.  
"If you say so Rei-chan, see ya tommorow!" she exclaimed while running in the other direction waving behind her. Rei waved after her before heading back to the temple.  
  
Meanwhile  
A sleek motorcycle rode up to the steps of the temple and pulled up against the wall. The rider stumbled off and up the stairs to finally collapses to his knees before the alter. He yanked off the helmet and breathed heavily, his end coming closer. Hino Masanki for the first time in his life prayed to Kami for forgiveness. To forgive him for many things, leaving his daughter after her mother died while he did his job. But most of all for failing his destiny and letting the Hellfire inside him about to consume him whole.   
"Rei...forgive me" he uttered before screaming as the mystical Hellfire exploded from his body, incinerating his flesh till there was only dust. The warm evening wind carried his ashes away.  
  
Rei shuddered, as if someone had walked on her grave. She pulled her collar up and walked briskly on until she reached the stairs of her grandpas temple where came across something strange. The motor bike gleamed in the darkness, its newly bought looked made Rei walked closer. It was brand new yet someone had dumped it like trash at the temple. She found the keys still in the ignition and took them and picked up the bike. Normally she would have left it for the owner to come back but for some reason she couldn't bear leaving it, it lured her in like Usagi was lured in by chocolate.  
  
Her trained mind sensed that there was something strange about the bike, it felt...alive..with a fire that even as Sailor Mars she had never felt. By all common sense she should have just called the police to come pick it up but she greedily wanted it for herself, once she passed a test of course. After pushing it up the stairs she wheeled it around to the back and to an old lock up shed for which she had a key. She covered HER new bike up and locked it up tight. As she walked back to the front she sniffed the air curiously and burning sulphur filled her nose. She dismissed it and went inside and to bed.  
  
  
  
Well? Are you going to hurt me for this? I know Ghost Rider ended differently but this is my version, where I rule supreme!!!!Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!.Got carried away there. Please read and review. Updates to other fics coming soon. Should there be a pairing in this fic? If I get enough reviews to continue that is. Ja!!! 


	2. The Ghost Rider lives again!

Part 2  
  
2 days had passed and no one had come to claim the strange motorcycle, not even the police. Rei had checked on the bike every morning and every evening since. In that short time she had asked the race car champion Haruka about passing a motorbike test, the racer was surprised but simply helped her with the details.  
  
Today she decided to show the bike to the other girls.  
"Wow Rei-chan it's beautiful!" Minako exclaimed, eyeing the sleek machine appraisingly. Rei leaned against the bike with a huge grin on her face, surprising, as such material goods never used to mean anything to her.  
"It looks brand new! Whoever left it must be crazy!" said Makoto, also looking over the bike until she noticed something.  
  
"What's that weird symbol thingy on the gas cap?" she inquired pointing. Rei looked and saw for the first time since she found it that there was some sort of emblem burned into the gas cap, she must have missed it because it was so dark in the shed even in the morning.  
"So you're just going to keep it? Just like that?" Ami asked, changing the subject. Rei simply shrugged.  
"Why shouldn't I, fingers keepers and all that. Right Usagi-chan?" she said directing her attention to the blond.   
  
But the Moon Princess had not heard her, she kept her gaze on the black bike, a pensive look dawned her face. She looked disturbed somehow.  
"Usagi-chan? Are you okay?" Rei asked, touching her arm lightly. Usagi just wrapped her arms around herself as if she was cold and grimaced slightly.  
"It's creepy" she muttered, rubbing her arm slightly. The girls looked on worried but had no time to inquire about their princess's worry as they were interrupted.  
  
"Ah I see it's already arrived!" an old, raspy voice said behind them. Rei froze in horror when she realized it was her Grandpa, who must likely snuck up on them thanks to years of martial arts training. She had kept the bike a secret from him, knowing full well how he would react. She nervously turned to face the music but was surprised to see that the old little man was smiling, holding some papers in his hand.  
  
"I just got these papers from your father, nice to know he still remembers you even though the idea of a motorcycle for a gift is quite inappropriate. Still its' the thought that counts" he rambled on, waving the papers about with Rei's fathers signature stamp. Rei just stared, absorbing the information and thinking rapidly at the same time. Her father sent it to her? But why? Why a bike and why now? It was all rather confusing.  
"It's all paid form and insured. All the documents are here stating you as the owner..once you passed a test of course..and buy a helmet!! I don't need you spilling your brains on the stairs. He also sent you this" he finished, giving his granddaughter a brown envelope before walking off, mumbling something about biker gangs or something like that.  
  
After a few moments of stunned silence Rei ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter. All it said was-  
'Vengeance,   
Justice,  
Destiny  
Forgive me for sealing your fate with my death. This path will lead you to fire and brimstone'  
  
Rei reread the letter over and over again, trying to make sense of the words. She once again felt the feeling of someone walking over her grave.  
  
  
That night she lay awake, staring up at the ceiling. That letter had chilled her to the bone, just thinking about it scared her. Suddenly sleeping in the dark became frightening again. Her father was dead, that letter was like his will in a way. She never did tell the others girls the contents of the letter. She turned her head and stared out of the small window, a clear view of the trees and of course the shed with her fathers last gift to her. Questions plagued her minds but she had no answers.  
  
Meanwhile in the dark alleyways of Tokyo, a mugger was attacking a young woman. She desperately tried to save her bag and its contents but the mugger struck her with the butt of the gun he pulled out. The force of the blow cut her lip and blood fell onto the ground.  
  
Rei's eyes widened as light poured out of the shed widow, so bright it was like sunlight. She stared in shock, before hastily getting up and quietly running outside with the key. She ran out into the cold night and fumbled with the padlock. She finally unlocked the shed and swung open the door and was bathed in a warm yellow light. The gas tap was the cause of the unnatural glow. She stared at the emblem, fascinated, yet deathly afraid.  
  
Her trembling hand started to move, as if being controlled by her sheer curiosity. She fought to stop her self but her hand made contact with the gas tap. Her body was quickly engulfed by mystical fumes...which ignited into Hellfire, burning away her flesh and transforming her into..  
THE GHOST RIDER, SPIRIT OF VENGEANCE!!!!!  
  
Hino Rei was replaced by a figure in black and red leather. Red, high heeled boots, tight black leather pants and a black with red trim biker jacket. Hands adorned with spikes and chain gauntlets. A linked chain wrapped around the spiked shoulder. A flaming skull for a head. This was the personification of dark justice. The strange motorcycle was transformed also. It was a beast of a machine, with a flame motif bright against the shining black. The windshield replaced with a dragonhead that dominated the front. Hellfire wheels smoking.   
  
The Ghost Rider mounted the motorcycle and revved it up, to the sound of a well-tuned engine. The bike took off away from the shrine, leaving a trail of fire behind. Alone on the dark streets, the Ghost Rider speeded down the roads, towards the scent of innocent blood.  
"My long sleep has been interrupted by the spilling of innocent blood. My mission starts anew" her unearthly voice whispered, as if spoken from another world. She rode on.  
  
The mugged woman lay still on the ground, in a dark pool of her own blood. She wasn't the first and as long as the mugger was free she wouldn't be the last. He started to run down the alleyway to escape but the roar of machinery stopped him in his tracks before the flaming skull of the Ghost Rider lighted up the dank alley!  
"I am Ghost Rider, Spirit of Vengeance!" she cried as she skidded the bike to block the killers way.  
  
The frightened killer blindly shot the entire contents of his gun at the demon biker, his bullets merely passing through the leather and bouncing of the bike with no effect. The Ghost Rider is not capable of experiencing fear, nor mercy as she reach for the chain.  
*CHUNK*  
With superhuman speed and strength she crack the chain at the terrified man, smashing his guns to pieces and breaking his jaw so he couldn't even scream his agony. The Ghost Rider wasted no time in wrapping the chain around his neck and pulling him close so he stared into dark, hollow sockets. He trembled and sweated like the pig he was as brimstone assaulted his nostrils.  
"You end young lives so you may gain material wealth? You shall feel her pain and the pain of your other victims...by my Penance Stare" she promised and once hollow eyes were now sparkling with a yellow light that pierced the killers mind and he felt the mental anguish of all his victims over the years. Their suffering burned into his mind for the rest of his days. As the Ghost Rider mounted her bike and drove away, leaving him staring blankly on his back at the night sky, he wished she had killed him, so he could escape this suffering.  
  
The Spirit of Vengeance left a fiery trail that stopped just short of the Temple as the demonic cycle parked in some nearby woods. The Ghost Rider stepped off and stared at her hands.  
"I shall deal justice by my hands...by my hand?" as she spoke the words the leather gloves melted along with the rest of the Ghost Rider as Hino Rei stared baffled at her surroundings. Her mind blank and the chilling winds biting at her bare legs. Without a second thought she ran as fast as she could to the Temple and didn't stop until she reached her bed. She didn't sleep a wink.  
  
The next morning Usagi padded down the stairs as she too could sleep, for some reason. She slipped onto the sofa and turned on the TV, searching for the cartoons until she froze at the news channel. Her eyes widened as she turned the volume up to listen to the reporter.  
"In the early hours of this morning, a murdered woman and her mugger, known to the police were found in this alley. The murder weapon was found smashed next to the mugger who was described to be in a state of madness according to police. He was taken away by armed police and I could hear the words 'Ghost Rider'. Police at this time have refused to discuss on this but eye witnesses claimed they saw a 'biker with a flaming skull' riding along the main roads late last night"  
Usagi pushed the mute button and simply stared at the TV.  
  
Meanwhile in America a man walked out to his motorcycle and put out his cigar, blowing out the smoke slowly. Johnny Blaze started up his bike and headed towards the airport on his way to find...and kill Zarathos.  
  
  
Yay! Finished! The next part will be up soon and Relight will be out in the next couple of days. Thanks for the reviews so far, I was so surprised. Jester, thanks for the offer but I will finish this off and I have done tons of research. R&R. 


	3. The Rabbit burned by Hellfire

I am back with my special brand of darkness. More of the Ghost Rider history will be revealed soon but till then sink your teeth into this and try not to hate Rei at the end, it's nearly impossible!!  
Part 3  
  
  
Later that day the teenage heroines met up at the Temple to discuss the incident from last night.  
"That creep got what he deserved! I outta thank that biker dude" Makoto protested loudly, making a fist. Rei was pleased that the fighter of the Inners didn't see her new side as a threat. During the night Rei had seen flashes of memories from the Ghost Rider of the incident. While she didn't approve of the methods, she had to admit they were very effective. That guy sure won't harm anyone again...if he's ever let out.  
"I second Makoto this is nothing the police can't handle if they feel they need to take action" Rei declared, which must have come to a surprise to some, as she would normally hate vigilantes. This did settle down the others. With that each of the Scouts left until only Rei And Usagi remained.   
"I saw you" she suddenly said, startling Rei who froze. Surely she couldn't mean?  
"W-what?" she asked, trying to cover up the tremor in her voice but failing. She turned from arranging her manga to look at her best friend with a tightening feeling in her throat. Now that she thought about it Usagi was unusually quiet during the meeting, not even meeting the mikos eyes.   
"Last night, I went to the temple.." She started, looking down at her folded hands in her lap.  
  
Sheer terror seized Rei as she already knew what she was going to say and simply stared in fear as Usagi began her story.  
Flashback  
Usagi shivered as she walked swiftly towards the temple. After leaving the temple earlier that day. She couldn't settle down, Rei was acting strangely even is she herself didn't know. Her common sense tried telling her she should wait till the morning to confront her friend, she would probably be sound asleep by now. But that bike, something about it...it has to go.  
  
Her feet made light tapping sounds on the steps as she made her way to the top, guided by the lanterns only. But a bright flash of yellow light lit up the top of Cherry Hill. Usagi panicked, was the temple on fire? She took the steps two at a time until she reached the top, desperate to save Rei, her Grandpa and Chad. But she saw that the temple was perfectly fine and the light was coming from the shed...where the bike was stored.  
  
Before she could investigate she saw Rei run out the temple and enter the shed, not noticing the blonde just feet away. After a few seconds of silence Usagi started to move forward until a huge fireball escaped the shed and she stumbled to the ground in shock. A cry caught in her throat, fearing the bike had exploded and killed her best friend until she realized there was no explosion, not even a scorch mark on the shed. Then it walked out.  
  
Usagi had scrambled behind the bushes as the Ghost Rider and the demonic bike left the shed. The Moon Princess stared at the cold empty sockets of the skull who she believed to be a women judging by the curves of the leather biker outfit and then it hit her. This thing was...was Rei! As the flaming skulled woman rode off the hill leaving a fire trail after her.  
  
End Flashback  
Rei watched as Usagi lifted her face, tears welling up in her blue eyes and Rei was speechless. Usagi was there? At that time of night? Well there was no use denying it now was there? But now she would tell the others and they would stop her from being Sailor Mars, stop her from protecting Usagi, her light. They would also not trust her and treat her like the youma they have slayed for years. Kami they would even try to cure her of the Ghost Rider!  
  
Rei didn't know why but she knew she couldn't let that happen! She wasn't simply possessed by the Spirit of Vengeance...she was Ghost Rider, of that she was sure. Her own father had trusted her with this power, to save innocents from human beings themselves. When was the last time a Sailor Scout stopped a bank robbery or stop terrorists? The Ghost Rider, regardless of her methods could stop crime cold, she could feel it!  
  
But her Princess could stop that and Rei couldn't allow her, for her own good. So even if it hurt her on the inside rei had to convince Usagi she was not the Ghost Rider.  
"You-you ditzy blonde baka!" she screamed, her brow furrowed in anger. Usagi had jumped back in shock. She had not expected this, not even from Rei.  
"How could you think such a cruel and heartless thing about me? I thought we were friends" she continued to yell, making angry gestures with her hands as Usagi stood.  
"You're accusing me of being that-that thing! Are you insane! What right do you have to accuse me of being a freak just because the news said fire was involved!?!" Rei was relentless in her verbal assault, forcing herself to ignore the tears of sadness pouring from Usagi's eyes.  
"If what you're saying was true don't you think Grandpa and that baka Chad would have noticed!? Is this because of my bike? Are you jealous or something?"  
"N-no rei, it's not like" Usagi whimpered uselessly, her feeble voice failing in stopping the miko's face turn red in anger, her fists tightening into fists but she did stop to ask something.  
"And just what did you do after my supposed demonic transformation? Call the cops? The Scouts!?" she demanded, her face right next to the small girls.  
  
The Champion of Love and Justice cast her eyes downwards in shame as she answered.  
"I-I ran home and back to bed" she offered meekly and Rei, if possible got even more mad then Usagi has ever seen her.  
"Yeah trust you to run and hid like a chicken!! You're whole life revolves around your bed! You dumbo you had a nightmare!! A stupid nightmare and when you saw the news your wild imagination cast me as the bad guy!!"  
By now Usagi was heaving in great sobs, her confidence shattered. Her best friend, the most important person in her whole life hated her. Probably wishing they never met. She couldn't take being ripped apart like this and so she ran past the miko, wishing she was dead as abuse was shouted after her.  
  
As soon as Usagi was out of sight Rei dropped to her knees and started crying herself. She couldn't believe has nasty she could be, maybe the Ghost Rider wasn't a demon, maybe it was her, for driving away the love of her life.  
  
Meanwhile, in another dimension. A large demonic figure sat on his throne, watching the fight though a shimming screen. His black empty eyes narrowed as he lifted his red skull, alight with a light blue flame.  
"That's it Ghost Rider, drive your allies away so that you will be easy pickings...for Zarathos!"  
  
  
Oh! How evil can Rei be? Just in case you're wondering, yes this is a Rei/Usagi fic. But it will be dark and aguish full, thanks to kirika!! More to come soon, please leave a review!!!! 


	4. NOTICE*PLEASE READ*

.........Not happy.....not happy at all!!  
Seiya: EPM-san is upset  
Yaten: No one reviewed th last chapter....  
Taiki:Which he worked so hard at......  
......Not happy....no not at all happy.......  
Seiya:*Sweatdrop* He's really creepy......  
Yaten: And he won't continue the fic unless he gets reviews on the last chapter...I'd say 5 at least!!  
Taiki: Let's go he's grabbing the matches!!!!  
......Not happy......pretty flames....so bright.....Mwhahahahahahahahahaha 


	5. Noble Kale- Ghost Rider's past

I'm back!! Damn virus!! Thanks for the reviews!! Updates to other fics soon!! Meanwhile the Ghost Rider past has been dug up...can you make the connections??  
  
Passers by on the street had dismissed the tales in the paper about the phantom rider. But now they simply stare as the Ghost Rider shoots past them, the lights and sounds of the police soon followed.  
"Foolish mortals..don't they know nothing will stop me?" she said to herself as she pulled the blazing bike over the line of police cars, landing perfectly on the other side and riding off with bemused officers staring after her.  
  
Tonight the blood of innocents being spilled had again awoken the sleeping spirit and the stench of blood lead the Ghost Rider to a park. A bunch of boys, no older then 17 were mowing down everyone in sight. Where they got the machine guns would never be found but the reasoning behind the massacre would prove stranger. They were in fact from the Einstein School, where Ami went. Good honest nerds…who were now acting like crazed animals..that's is until….  
  
"I am Ghost Rider, Spirit of Vengeance!" the biker yelled as she emerged from the bushes. This flashy entrance was enough to turn the boys attention and allowed three bleeding innocents to escape...the single mother on the ground wasn't so lucky. The Ghost Rider was hailed on by hot lead but no mortal weapon forged could stop vengeance.   
  
Chain in hand she whirled it around to blurring speeds until the links glowed yellow. The links then broke off, and like magic guided missiles hit the gunners with incredible force. Some links smashing their weapons or even their own ribs. The links returned to chain form in their master's hand.   
  
The leather wearing biker dismounted and walked through the pile of broken and groaning bodies. The distant wail of sirens were already heard but the Ghost Rider couldn't let tonight's horror go unpunished. Creating a small Hellfire in her palm, she summoned spirit charms, but each charm had symbols from a demonic language known only to other worlders. She cast these charms onto the boys and they clung to the foreheads.  
"Feel the pain of your crimes, taste the bitterness of remorse and guilt. Feel the burnings of your sins" as she spoke the words the charms set light..the light of Hellfire and as the ashes blew away all the unfortunate boys had the Rider's yellow eyes burning into their minds forever. Their blank eyes would not entertain the biker for long as she mounted her bike and rode out the park, police giving chase.  
  
So now an even larger blockade was set up using vans. While she could have again rode over the top the Ghost Rider knew she would have to make a point. With a simple mental command, the dragons head at the front of the bike lowered to its ramming position. Then she drove faster. The police wisely realised she wasn't going to stop and so they took cover just in time.  
  
The vans were sent flying like tin cans as they caught on fire from the impact. The Ghost Rider meanwhile had gotten clean away thanks to the distraction.  
  
Once again Rei found herself in the forest with her bike, but this time the memory transfer was near instant and she cringed at the events. She would have to find out about the motives behind killings and also a way to keep the Ghost Rider from attracting so much attention. She lowered her head as she thought of Usagi. How was she going to fix that??  
"Why worry over trivial things my child, when greater dangers lurk just ahead?"  
  
Rei spun round to face the voice only to come face to face with…something. He, or at least from what she thought was inhumanly tall and was bathed in a white glow. She wasn't even sure how to describe his face but she could sense incredible power and goodness from him. He was no threat to her.  
  
"Who-who are you!?" she demanded.  
"I am the archangel Uriel and I could be considered the co creator of the Ghost Rider"  
"WHY!?!" she screamed, angry to be face to face with a Kami who saw fit to curse her. But Uriel stayed calm and spoke softer.   
"It all began during the 18th century, let me take you there," he said, and with a wave of his cloak Rei suddenly found herself in an old town with small wooden European houses. A horse and carriage travelling on the dirt road went straight though her. As she stared open mouthed at her surroundings she realized she was just looking into the past, like she would see images in the Sacred Fire. Uriel cut short her thoughts with his dramatic tale. He gestured to a man with long brown hair in a ponytail walk along side a stunning woman in a long purple gypsy style dress. The two looked very happy together, Rei wished she had that sort of luck with Usagi. Her heart contracted.   
  
"Your ancestor, Noble Kale fell in love with a beautiful black woman named Magdelena. But it was not to be, for you see Magdelena was a powerful witch and Noble's father, Pastor had her burned at the stake," The image changed to that of a mob on angry towns people gathered around the burning stake, shouting curses and demanding she burn faster. The poor woman was still alive, screaming as the fire burnt her flesh to black. Rei could almost taste the burning flesh in the air as she sadly looked at Noble who was being restrained by two men as he shouted and pleaded they set her free, tears streaming down his face. He watched as his love was burned to death.  
  
"How awful!" Rei managed to choke out from her dry throat.  
"But before she died, she cast a curse onto the town and it's people, The Furies!" he explained and Rei gasped as she saw beings she had only read about, three ghostly, gastly woman in torn clothing, flying around the city and randomly slaughtering the same people who cheered at Magdelena's burning. They were relentless and cruel.  
  
"Pastor feared for his own life and struck a deal with my evil brother Mephisto to turn his own son Noble into a demon, into the being that would one day be called Ghost Rider,"   
Again the scene turned to Pastor and a figure similar to the angel of light beside Rei, only wearing black and purple and an air of evil that Rei could sense even through watching him. She was then shown her poor ancestor as the mysterious Mystic fumes covered his body and turned to Hellfire, transforming him into the flaming skull demon know as Ghost Rider. Rei shuddered, wondering if she looked as horrible when she transformed, and also understanding why the people of Tokyo feared the Ghost Rider.  
  
The fight was bloody and violent, Noble as the demon on horse back fighting the Furies, beating them to death with his bare hands while also using a Hellfire sword to cut through their magic attacks. Indeed the lord of devils had created a mighty weapon and soon the Furies were no more, but Noble had had been seriously injured.  
"After the Furies were destroyed Pastor offered Noble his own son as a meal, Noble refused and killed himself, exactly to my brothers plan. But I wouldn't allow him to claim his soul so we compromised and trapped the Ghost Rider in the void to sleep until his bloodline called upon him. I made him into the Spirit of Vengeance, the Ghost Rider," as he mentioned the void Rei remembered something, floating aimlessly in a dark emptiness, neither hot or cold, in silence. The place almost drove her mad but then she would find herself awake, in the woods. So that was the void.  
  
"My blood line.." she muttered, as if finally understanding the vast history of it all.  
"The last time the Ghost Rider was called into battle was in World War 1 to fight another demon and since then has passed down to your aunt, Naomi Kale,"  
An image of a beautiful black haired woman on the same bike, if Rei had looked closer she would have seen the symbol on the gas tap was not present in this point of time.   
"She struggled to free herself and her son from the curse and finally she did at the cost of her own life...but since she and her son weren't able, her brother, your father was now cursed since he was younger...he wasn't able to control the Ghost flames and so he left you here"  
  
"And then the flames consumed him, leaving the curse to me" she muttered, finishing the story, her father didn't abandon her. He saved her for a time at least, he must have thought becoming a shrine maiden would save her from her destiny. Rei was vauguly aware they were back in the woods.  
  
"Child, the Ghost Rider is a dark being who does good...and considering your other destiny as Sailor Mars you hold the greatest power in the mortal realm. Already you have given the transformation new powers from your training as a miko" Uriel explained, trying the best an immortal being could to a lower mortal. Indeed the Penance Charms were a new addiction to Ghost Rider's arsenal. But Rei was consumed by a cloud of loathing and depression.  
  
"Everyone hates me"  
Uriel didn't deny it, but then again honesty was all he knew. Rei turned away from him and held herself, wishing she had a certain princess to comfort her.  
"Mortals are short sighted and easily frightened...you must learn to see past that and face a greater foe" he spoke, before fading away back to his realm.  
"Who is this greater foe?..Wha?? Uriel??!" Rei had turned around to see no sign of the angel. This new enemy had intrigued her, to take her mind of her own troubles at least.  
  
With a last dejected sigh, and tears brimming in her eyes she ran back home, leaving the bike knowing full well it would make its way back to the shed by morning like it had done that first night. Tonight she had learned of her families past and legacy, how she felt terrible for Noble for losing his soul and the woman he loved. Rei had also lost the tenshi she loved and she could feel her soul would soon be consumed by the Hellfire, by the spirit known as....Ghost Rider.   
  
  
  
Another day, another part done...what do you think?? Reviews are very welcome. Glad to hear Marvel fans are reading this, I happen to be reading Stan Lee's biography…now that guy has style. Till next time!!!!!!! 


End file.
